1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image analysis and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing image content and associating behaviors to the analyzed image content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people take notes in different forms in order to keep a record of their ideas, to-do lists, minutes of a meeting, and the like, in a single location for easy reference. With the widespread availability of cameras and scanners, it is very easy for people to simply take a snapshot of a whiteboard screen or a note or to scan note pages and digitize them, which snapshots and scans can later be referred to by a user.
However, these pictures or screenshots are static and are used simply for quick reference. A user may retype the content into a digital form or use an application that makes these written texts searchable using optical character recognition or a related technology. However, this is a time consuming process. Additionally, seeing notes taken in the original hand is more likely to remind the viewer of the original discussion that took place when the notes were first written. It would be helpful to automatically make images taken of these notes interactive, based on the structure of the content, without requiring transcription or searching of the content.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for analyzing image content and automatically associating behaviors to the analyzed image content.